


The Future is Ours, and Ours Alone [The Halloween Episode]

by aceihikosanada



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Happy halloween, Multi, happy it's-socially-acceptable-to-wear-cosplay-outside day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceihikosanada/pseuds/aceihikosanada
Summary: this is based off another fic i'm writing, https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500068/chapters/28458800shuichi has some issues regarding halloween. kaito and the rest are gonna try and fix that.





	The Future is Ours, and Ours Alone [The Halloween Episode]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future is Ours, and Ours Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500068) by [aceihikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceihikosanada/pseuds/aceihikosanada), [implicit_despair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicit_despair/pseuds/implicit_despair). 



“Kaito, we are NOT going to go trick-or-treating.” Shuichi replied, sternly.

 

“And why the hell not?!” Kaito huffed, not happy about this.

 

“One, it’s childish.” Maki coldly responded. “And two, you don’t even have a costu--”

 

“Well, think again, Maki Roll!”

 

She sighed. “Did you ask Tsumugi?”

 

“No.” Maki was surprised at first. Kaito then continued, “She just made one for me, with what she thought would be a fitting character for me. She did it for everyone else too.” Maki then sighed.

 

“Still doesn’t change my answer.” Maki crossed her arms.

 

“Tsumugi’ll be mad.”

 

“And she can stay mad. I’m leaving.” Maki said, making an attempt to leave the dorm room.

 

“Look, Maki Roll--”

 

“Give me one good reason to stay.” she glared at him.

 

“Candy.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Uh, I mean, we’ll spend it together! Y’know what I mean?” He gave her a quick smile. She smiled back and closed her eyes, chuckling a little.

 

“Fine,” she gave up, “What about you, Shuichi?”

 

“...Well,” Shuichi replied, “I don’t think I’ll go…”

 

“C’mon, man, why not?” Kaito questioned.

 

“I don’t… really want to… s-sorry...” Shuichi pulled his hat over his eyes and left, only to be stopped by Kaito holding his shoulder.

 

“Shuichi, wait.”

 

“I told you already, I don’t want to go.”

“Just give it a chance, please.”

 

“...How many times do I need to tell you?” Shuichi tugged his shoulder away from Kaito’s grip successfully, leaving the dorm room.

 

“The hell’s up with him?”

 

“Maybe Halloween triggers bad memories.” Maki replied, seemingly knowing what Shuichi was going through.

 

“Wish I could do somethin’ to help the kid.”

 

“You could just leave him alone.”

 

“Yeah, I guess givin’ ‘im some space is for the best.”

 

“So, where’s everyone gathering?”

 

“You know ‘bout that?”

 

“Do you even check your phone?” she closed her eyes and sighed.

 

“T’was the cafeteria, ain’t it?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Let’s go then.” They both headed to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

 

\---

Strangely enough, everyone was there. Costumeless, but nonetheless, there.

 

“Oh, Tsumugi asked you guys to gather here, too?” Kaede asked, seeing the two walk in.

 

“Yeah, she asked everyone, didn’t she?” Kaito replied.

 

“Then where’s Shuichi?” Kokichi playfully asked.

 

“Probably jackin’ off, amirite?!” Miu laughed.

 

“Make one more innuendo and that’s the last thing you’ll ever say.” Ryoma snapped, unremorsefully glaring at her. She whimpered and brought out that meek side of hers.

 

“He… didn’t want to come.”

“Nyeh? Why not?” Himiko questioned, the mage practically joyful for this event.

 

“Atua says… he might have bad memories associated with this holiday.” Angie preached, her so-called “Atua” having all the answers.

 

“Hm, I see…” Korekiyo uttered. “Maybe it has to do with some post-trauma he is dealing with currently…”

 

“Well, we gotta do somethin’ ‘bout it, right guys?!” Kaito said, pumping his fists.

 

“Neeheehee, you really are naive, aren’t you Kaito?” Kokichi replied, playfully toying with him.  
  
“The hell’d you say to me?!”

 

“Guys, guys…” Rantaro tried to mediate them.

 

“Um…” Tsumugi said, entering the dining hall. “If it’s not too much of a bother, I have the costumes ready, but…”

 

“But…what?” Tenko inquired.

 

“But they won’t let us off-campus today. It’s raining pretty badly.” Then, as if on cue, a crack of thunder rolled out, practically startling Kaito, who then tried to regain his masculine composure.

 

“That’s perfect though, ain’t it?”

 

“What do you mean, you degenerate male?!” Tenko shouted back. “We cannot go trick-or-treating! How is that a good thing?!”

 

“He means we can do something for Shuichi instead.” Maki bluntly said, closing her eyes in disappointment as if she was disappointed that they hadn’t figured it out themselves.

 

“I agree.” Kaede spoke.

 

“Well, it could make use of the costumes I made for everyone…” Tsumugi said. “Plus, it’ll be fun for all of us, right?”

 

“Yeah!” Kaito said, trying to pump up the whole group.

 

\---

Shuichi hated Halloween. Or any holiday that required him to socially interact with people in general.

 

One time, his grandfather helped him go trick-or-treating, but he was always called “that detective’s grandchild”, or “the kid that solved that case”. These monikers always annoyed him, and also brought back bad memories of the case he had solved to earn him the title of Ultimate Detective.

 

He re-entered his own dorm room, only to lock himself inside his own bedroom. The dorms were spacious, almost as if they were separate apartments. He sat down at his desk, only to bury his face in his arms.

 

He hated today.

 

He wished it could all just go away.

 

_Ding-dong!_

 

He didn’t answer at first.

 

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

 

Oh shit, it was Kaito.

 

He ran out of his room to respond to his alleged roommate's rapid doorbell pressing, only to open the door, to Kaito, but in a costume. Shirtless, wearing weird, funky orange glasses. But it somehow seemed to suit him.

 

“So Tsumugi called this character Kamina… I don’t really get it myself, but, come on, Shuichi! Let’s go!”

 

“Ah!” Shuichi was taken by surprise by his roommate grabbing his hand and dragging him, but he was able to stop him. “Kaito.”

 

“Yeah, Shuichi?”

 

“Where exactly are we going?”

 

“Dining hall.”

 

“I told you I’m not in the mood for trick or trea--”

 

“Shu, listen.” Shu? This was the first time he had given him a nickname. Then, in a quick movement, Kaito had embraced Shuichi into a hug, a tight one at that. “Look, I don’t want you to suffer from these bad memories anymore. You’re my best friend. My sidekick. Hell, you could even be more than that if you really wanted.” Shuichi blushed at that comment. “But listen, you’re never gonna get over these memories if you don’t try n’ fight back for once. So please, if you’re not gonna do it for yourself, do it for me. ‘Cause it’s painful seeing you like this.”

 

“Kaito…” Shuichi replied, tearing up at his roommate’s speech. “A-Alright. I’ll do it for you.”

 

“That’s more like it!” Kaito patted him on the back and let go of him, showing him a cheesy grin. “Now, shall we?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

\---

He didn’t actually expect everyone to be in costume.

 

Well, everyone except Maki, but her experience is a different story.

 

Kokichi was in a black hoodie, a brown tunic, and jeans, with the inside of the jacket being completely white. It seemed to fit him. “Neeheehee~! Oh, you found Shuichi!”

 

Kaede turned around. She was in a baby blue dress with an apron. “Oh, Shuichi!”

 

Korekiyo was in some sort of… what a costume. Sure, it just consisted of a beige outfit with a black collar, the distinguishing thing was the giant purple rope used as a belt, tied around his waist.

 

Miu’s distinct feature was the black wig with pink highlights she was wearing.

 

Kirumi was wearing a black dress, and donned some sort of sword behind her, but it appears she had taken the blindfold of the costume off.

 

Ryoma was wearing some sort of black cat outfit…? With a yellow scarf. But it was still kind of weird, especially considering it was Ryoma.

 

Angie was wearing some sort of purple spirit medium uniform.

 

Himiko seemed to be wearing her regular clothes, except more orange/reddish. She also seemed to be chanting “explosion” frequently.

 

Tenko seemed to be wearing a lavender-purple wig that seemed to resemble her normal hairstyle, so it probably was temporary dye? From what Shuichi observed, anyway. She also seemed to be in some sort of school uniform.

 

Rantaro was wearing a purple hoodie with some mp3 player motif on it, along with a red turtleneck shirt under it.

 

Gonta seemed to be wearing some weird armor that revealed most of his legs and his entire arms, along with some sort of green scanner on his left eye. However, it didn’t really seem to fit his kind personality.

 

Keebo was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and red sneakers, almost like a normal high school student.

 

And last, but not least, Tsumugi had a light blue wig on, tied up in two long pigtails. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a short black skirt, along with some black sleeves that didn’t connect to the shirt. “Ah, Shuichi!” she called out. “Sorry for not getting your costume in time.”

 

“It’s alright.” Shuichi politely responded.

 

“So, shall we begin the party?” Kirumi asked, all the food preparations set up.

 

“Mhm, I think so!” Kaede chirped.

 

“What exactly are we gonna do?” Shuichi asked.

 

“Mm. I dunno.” Tsumugi answered. “Well, to be honest, our plan was to snack on this food Kirumi prepared, have nice conversations, watch a few horror movies, then play truth or dare!”

 

“O-Oh. I see.” Shuichi would’ve said he made a mistake by signing up, but for the first time, he felt like he was actually gonna have fun.

 

“You regretting it, Shuichi~?” Kokichi playfully asked.

 

“N-No, of course not!” Shuichi responded. “I’m actually looking forward to it.”

 

“That’s the spirit, Shu!” Kaito said, patting him on the back and giving him a cheesy grin once more.

 

And they spent the next 12 hours or so, partying all night long.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so if you don't know who they're """"cosplaying""""
> 
> Kokichi - Kano Shuuya from MekakuCity Actors  
> Kaede - Alice from Alice in Wonderland  
> Kirumi - 2B from NieR:Automata  
> Kaito - Kamina from Gurenn Lagann  
> Miu - Stocking from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (don't ask dude)  
> Tenko - Yuzuki Yukari (vocaloid) in Chururira Chururira Daddadda  
> Ryoma - Morgana from Persona 5  
> Korekiyo - Orochimaru from Naruto (THE ROPE MAN)  
> Angie - Maya from the Ace Attorney series  
> Himiko - Megumin from Konosuba  
> Rantaro - Tsubomi Kido from MekakuCity Actors  
> Keebo - Makoto Naegi from DR1 (yeah no originality here)  
> Gonta - Raditz from DBZ (that one irrelevant villain)  
> Tsumugi - If you don't get this the weeb community is ashamed (Hatsune Miku, vocaloid)  
> and ofc maki and shuichi aren't costumed


End file.
